wronglyclassicytplinesfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke Onkled is a Traitor
Duke Onkled is a Traitor is a YTP by MahBoi57 on February 14, 2010. Plot The King goes to Gamelon to aid Duke Onkled, who turns out to be a traitor. The King returns to Hyrule to bomb Gamelon. Duke Onkled asks for mercy, but The King punishes him. Transcript :King Harkinian: I wonder what's for dinner? :Link: Oh boy! I'm so hungry, I could eat an Octorok! :King Harkinian: No! Spaghetti is for dinner! :Link: Octorok! :King Harkinian: Spaghetti! :Link: Octorok! :King Harkinian: Spaghetti! :Link: Octorok! :King Harkinian: Spaghetti! :Link: Octorok! :King Harkinian: Enough! [Gwonam enters on his magic carpet.] :Gwonam: Your Majesty, Ganon and his minions have seized Duke Onkled of Gamelon. :King Harkinian: Hmm... How can mah boi help? :Link: Fuck you, The King. :Gwonam: It is written: "Only Your Majesty can defeat Ganon." :King Harkinian: Great! I'll grab my dinner. :Gwonam: There is no time. Your stuff is enough. :King Harkinian: Zelda, I'm going to Gamelon to aid Duke Onkled. :Zelda: But father, what if... :King Harkinian: Enough! My ship sails in the morning. :Zelda: Impa! :Impa: Don't worry, Zelda. The Triforce of Spaghetti promises the king will safely return. :Link: No! That old the king's no match for Ganon! :King Harkinian: Mah boi, you will die! [Time card "One Month Later" is shown. Zelda sighs.] :Zelda: A whole month gone and still no word. :Impa: I'm certain he's alright. :Link: I hope the king died. :Zelda: Link, go fuck yourself. [Time card "Meanwhile" is shown. King Harkinian enters the castle.] :King Harkinian: I'm going to aid you, Duke Onkled. :Duke Onkled: Your omnipotence, you will die! :King Harkinian: What the hell? I'm going to save you from Ganon! :Duke Onkled: I just joined Ganon! :King Harkinian: Oah! You shit face, you will die! I'm going to bomb Gamelon. [Title card "Later Still" is shown. King Harkinian enters the castle.] :Zelda: Father! :King Harkinian: Zelda, Duke Onkled is a traitor. I'm going to bomb Gamelon. :Zelda: But Father, we were just about to have dinner. :Link: Great! :King Harkinian: Hmm...￼ Oh boy! Gamelon will die in the morning. I wonder what's for dinner? :Link: Octorok! :King Harkinian: Nooo! [Title card "In The Morning" is shown.] :King Harkinian: Gamelon must die! Die! [Gamelon explodes with a WTF boom sound. King Harkinian laughs.] [King Harkinian enters the castle.] :King Harkinian: Oah! :Duke Onkled: Your omnipotence. :King Harkinian: You piece of shit, you died! :Duke Onkled: I did not! :King Harkinian: What the hell do you want from me? :Duke Onkled: Mercy! :King Harkinian: Hmm... Mercy? :Duke Onkled: Please. :King Harkinian: Hmm... We can talk about mercy. :Duke Onkled: Oh boy! :King Harkinian: After you scrub Impa. :Duke Onkled: No! :King Harkinian: Take him away! :Lord Kiro: Yes, my liege! :King Harkinian: Zelda, what's for dinner? :Zelda: We were just about to have toast. :King Harkinian: Great! :Link: Oh boy! :King Harkinian & Zelda: [laughing] Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:MahBoi57 Category:King Harkinian YTP videos Category:YTPs Zelda CD-i Category:YTPs Category:CD-i YTPs Category:Duke Onkled YTP videos Category:YTPs with Octorok scene